1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system directing a game world by superimposing an on-the-spot broadcasting information with voice or the like on a game picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a various genres of the games. For example, a direction technique enhancing a reality of the game by superimposing on-the-spot broadcasting voice on a game picture has been adopted up to these days. However, only an on-the-spot broadcasting voice data corresponding to each scene of the athletic game in one-to-one basis is generated in advance, and the voice data is merely reproduced as voice by selecting the data corresponding to each scene.
As a result, a same voice of on-the-spot broadcasting is always reproduced for the same scene, therefore there is no difference in the voice of on-the-spot broadcasting even if the user (player) of the game experiences a plurality of a same scene. There also exists a technique to prepare a plurality of the voice data of on-the-spot broadcasting for one scene and to choose one voice data of on-the-spot broadcasting by utilizing random numbers or the like. However, the above selection is conducted just by the random way and it is not conducted in the manner of properly choosing a voice data of on-the-spot broadcasting in accordance with each game scene. Furthermore it does not sufficiently utilize the direction effect by the voice data of on-the-spot broadcasting.
It is an object of the present invention to enable to provide with information of most suitable voice data for each game scene to the game user, thereby providing a game system and a computer readable storage medium in which the best direction effect by the voice of on-the-spot broadcasting is realized.
There will be explained below the present invention.
In order to solve the above problems, one aspect of the present invention is a game system which displays a picture describing a situation where a predetermined competition is performed in a virtual game space on a screen of a display device, and provides on-the-spot broadcasting information explaining said competition situation via a predetermined information output device to a user of the game, comprising; an on-the-spot broadcasting data storing device for storing a plurality of on-the-spot broadcasting data made previously as candidates for on-the-spot broadcasting data to be used at the specific scene of said competition; a record data generation device for generating information corresponding to a play record of the competition as a record data, a record data storing device for storing the record data, a data selecting device for selecting a on-the-spot broadcasting data to be used at a game scene from said plurality of on-the-spot broadcasting data by referring to said record data when the competition goes into the specific scene, and an information output control device for providing the user with on-the-spot broadcasting information corresponding to the selected on-the-spot broadcasting data via the information output device.
According to this aspect, as on-the-spot broadcasting data is selected by referring to the play record, the reality of the on-the-spot broadcasting information can be enhanced by providing the user with on-the-spot broadcasting information considering the past achievement when the user of the game gets the same scene again where the player achieved an excellent performance, thereby the interest in the game can be increased.
Another aspect of the present invention is a computer readable storage medium for the game system by utilizing a computer which displays a picture on the screen of the display device showing a state where a predetermined competition is performed in a virtual game space and provides a game user with on-the-spot broadcasting information explaining a situation of the competition via a predetermined output device, wherein the computer readable storage medium stores a plurality of on-the-spot broadcasting data made previously as candidates for on-the-spot broadcasting data to be used at the specific scene of said competition and a program formed so as to make the computer function as: a record data generation device for generating information corresponding to a play record of the competition as a record data and for storing the data in a predetermined storage device, a data selecting device for selecting a on-the-spot broadcasting data to be used at a game scene from said plurality of on-the-spot broadcasting data by referring to said record data when the competition goes into the specific scene, and an information output control device for providing the user with on-the-spot broadcasting information corresponding to the selected on-the-spot broadcasting data via the information output device.
According to this aspect, the program is executed by reading it by the computer so that the computer can serve as the game system of the present invention.
The game system and a storage medium may further comprise a voice output device as the information output device and a plurality of on-the-spot broadcasting voice data for outputting on-the-spot broadcasting voice explaining the situation of the competition via the voice output device as the plurality of on-the-spot broadcasting data.
In such a case, as on-the-spot broadcasting data is selected by referring to the play record, the reality of the on-the-spot broadcasting information can be enhanced by providing the user with on-the-spot broadcasting information considering the past achievement when the user of the game gets the same scene again where the player achieved an excellent performance, thereby the interest in the game can be increased. Especially, as the on-the-spot broadcasting information is provided to the user as a voice, a competition in the actual world can be correctly reproduced in the game space by the game picture and its on-the-spot broadcasting voice, thereby the interest in the game can be highly increased.
In another aspect of the present invention for the game system and a storage medium, the record data may be corresponding to the play record of the competition for the user. The record data may correspond to the play record of the competition of the character appearing in the game space. Golf may be played as the competition and the record data includes information corresponding to at least one of a number of play times at the course set as a stage of the golf or a number of stroke in the past for each hole constituting the course.
In this application, xe2x80x9con-the-spot broadcasting informationxe2x80x9d means what has the game user recognize a scene where a virtual announcer or commentator of the game explains various kind of competitions performed in the game space to the audience in the game space or the audience that watches the competition via a broadcasting of the television, especially xe2x80x9con-the-spot broadcasting voicexe2x80x9d means what expresses the information with voice.
The information output device includes both what is made by voice and what is made by an image.